The Town of Haven
by DGenerations
Summary: The idea for this came from ABC's Once Upon A Time, however, my story is open to any fictional character I think would enhance the story. For example, I have created 1 character based on myself and I have characters from Death Note. Every now and again a Flashback Chapter will be put in to explain what happened before the actual story line.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl With Special Eyes

Chapter One

The Girl with Special Eyes

Lisa Amaura never thought her life would be lies. She also thought she was a normal girl. Sure, she was slightly more gothic than some of the other girls, but she didn't mind being different. The only strange thing is that she never felt like she belonged.

Currently, she was living with her foster parents, the Johnsons. Ever since she could remember she lived in the foster care. This home, however, seemed like it would be the last one. That was her hope anyways. She had exactly nine months to be adopted, or she would turn 18, and be released from the foster system. The Johnsons, however, seemed to love Lisa as their own and were planning on adopting her.

That all changed one day. Lisa was walking home from school one day when a mysterious stranger appeared. He had jet black hair, and was sitting in the most unusual position. He seemed very familiar to her, but she could place where she met him before.

"Excuse me, are you Lisa Amaura?" said the stranger. The voice was high pitched, and yet still sounded masculine. Shocked, Lisa went to scream. The stranger, swiftly, prevented her from attracting any attention to them.

"How do you know my name? And besides, I won't be going by that soon," she mumbled through the strangers hand.

"Yeah, I know. You're going to be Lisa Johnson by the end of the month, which is why I'm glad I found you now." The stranger whispered in her ear. Lisa was now terrified and froze in fear. She bit the stranger's hand, but he seemed not to care.

"If you want to get away, it'll take more than biting my hand. Now, let's go to my place." The stranger was able to hold his hand against Lisa's mouth and force her down an alleyway. They finally stopped at a rundown house that was not too far away from the school. They entered the house, and the stranger proceeded to tie Lisa to a chair.

"Are you going to rape me? Because, I will get you arrested for this!" shouted Lisa trying to hide her fear in an angry face.

"Shut up, girl. I ain't that kind of guy. But I do need you."

"Why do you need me? Ransom?"

"No, you have skills that I need, Misa Amane." The stranger grabbed a corkboard from the other room. It showed pictures of Lisa, but these were different. Lisa was with other people. She saw people she never saw before. Also, Lisa had blood red eyes in some of the pictures.

"I don't understand I don't know these people. Why are my eyes red? Give me answers." Lisa had totally disregarded the stranger called her a completely different name.

"You see, we have something in common. We are from different realms than this one, and you're eyes; that's what I want."

"What's so special about my eyes?" she asked. Her fear quickly turned into curiosity. She no longer felt like a captive.

"They are called Shinigami eyes. By sacrificing half your life, you can make a deal with a Shinigami to get them. They allow you to see a person's real name, and their deadline."

"Their deadline?"

"Y'know, how much more time someone has before they die." Fear returned to Lisa. She always had a dark past, but she never thought she was connected to anything this dark.

"So, in this other realm, I had these powers, but I sacrificed half my life. Wait, does that mean I only have half my original time on this earth!"

"Actually, due to circumstances, and a poor memory, you had to do it twice, therefore you only have a fourth of your original time left. So if you were to die when you were about 80, then you'd only live until you are about 20. Shame really."

"WHAT?!" Lisa struggled to get out. "YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE NUTS!"

"You weren't saying that before. You seemed like you believed me." The stranger grinned. Both of them knew it was true. Lisa knew she was different, and perhaps this was the reason. It sounded crazy, but Lisa wouldn't have cared. She stopped struggling.

"So, if all of this is true, why do you need me?" she dropped her head to hid the shame of defeat behind her golden locks.

"Well, I want revenge on someone in a town called Haven. I think you'll see that Haven will have exactly what you need to remember these people." The stranger proceeded to sit in a chair, awkwardly. "And I can offer you a deal."

"What's the deal?"

"I can extend your life."


	2. Chapter 2: Haven

Chapter Two

Haven

Tearfully, Lisa wrote a good-bye note to her foster parents and left with the stranger. As she drives away in her Camaro, she does everything to make sure the stranger does not see her cry. AS she pulls up to the run down house, she notices the stranger laugh.

"What's so funny?" she rudely asked.

"You left a note to that fake family of yours. Once we enter the borders of Haven, they won't even remember you. The note will vanish, and everything will be as if you were never existed in this realm."

"Will I still have my memories of them?" she asked quietly.

"Only if you chose to."

"Then I will remember them, even if they remember me. SO where is this Haven, Mr…." Lisa stopped. She had agreed to the man's deal, but forgot to even ask for his name.

"My name is Andrew Scott Thompson, but you may call me Aster."

"Well Aster, where am I driving to?" she asked as Aster hopped into shotgun.

"Haven, Indiana. It's in the southern portion near Kentucky."

"Indiana?!" Lisa shouted. "But don't you know we're in California?!"

"Very well. I believe I brought enough of my power that I can get us to a local town called Charlestown. It'll be just a half hour drive from there. Just get us to an empty alleyway where no one can see us." Lisa followed his orders. In the empty alleyway, Aster grabbed a small bag from his pocket. From it, he pulled a small amount of dust and sprinkled the car. The car instantly vanished.

From a distance, a tired looking man who sat very awkwardly put his binoculars down. Using only his index and thumb, he picked up his cell phone and called someone.

"Yeah, Light, you know who this is. She's on her way to Haven, Indiana. They used magic. You should see her soon."

Seconds later, the Camaro reappeared in behind a local convenient store. Aster directed her to turn onto the highway and follow it until she saw a ribbon on a tree branch. She was then instructed to turn left at the ribbon and stop when she saw the fork in the road.

"Hey! STOP!" commanded Aster. Lisa slammed on the brakes and nearly threw herself and Aster through the windshield.

"Why?" she yelled back.

"Did you not see the fork in the road?!" He yelled. Lisa stepped out of the car and looked to see a literal fork in the road. She bent to pick it up, but the moment her fingers touched it, it disintegrated.

"We're here. Be prepared though. Once we break through the barrier, you will remember everything from your other life, and you will regain your special eyes. Now, not everyone in town remembers who they are. These people came from the Haven Realm. Only three people in town remember who they are, myself, the one who cast the spell, and the original wizard who invented the spell." Aster looked at Lisa who only nodded. They returned to the car. There, Aster waved his hand and suddenly a town appeared. It was small, but it seemed to have everything it needed.

As they entered, Lisa was forced to stop the car. Her head began to hurt. Aster wasn't lying. Lisa began to remember her life as Misa Amane, about Light, L, and the Shinigami. Aster patiently waited until Lisa appeared calm once more. After a few seconds, she stared up at Aster with her blood red Shinigami eyes.

"Hello, Aster. So that is your real name." She smiled.


	3. Flashback 1: The Dark Key

FlashBack One

The Dark Key

"Light, have you thought about this? Do you know what is going to happen?" Rem scolded Light. Light had started ignoring her. He continued to walk away.

"Light, this plan, is too risky. She'll have to give up her Death Note again."

"So."

"She'll lose her eyes. I don't want her to make the deal a third time. She's lost enough of her remaining life already."

"You love her, don't you, Rem?" he asked the Shinigami.

"You know I do, Light!" she began to raise her voice.

"Then you'll sacrifice your life to continue hers, won't you?" Light had finally shut her up with that comment. It also drove her away.

Rem knew she would have to save Misa. She had given her a Death Note after a Shinigami sacrificed himself to save Misa. Rem ran to hide and see if she could find some way to save both of their lives.

"Well, I think you could use a little help," a dark voice called out to Rem. She turned around to see a shadowy figure. It looked human, but his face with covered with what looked to be a bike helmet.

"You can see me?" asked Rem. A human should not be able to see Rem without having touched her Death Note previously.

"Yes, but only because I am like you. I am a being of darkness." The shadowy figure held out his hand and showed Rem a small key. She picked it up and looked at him with confusion. "This key is your solution. How you can save Misa."

"How'd you know her name?" Rem asked.

"I live in shadows," responded the figure. "I can see what you think I cannot."

"Well, how do I use it?" she asked.

"Just turn it mid-air with another realm in mind and she'll be sent there."

"This can transcend realms?" Rem stared at the key in the palm oh her hand. She could not believe it was that powerful.

"Yupp, and with your current situation, I think the Mortal Realm will work just fine."

Later that night, as planned Misa meet with Light to discuss the plan to kill L, this time. Rem and Ryuk were there as well. Rem held the key tightly in her grip. However she failed to conceal it from Light.

"Rem, what did you bring?" Light asked noticing a shine coming from her hand. Rem reluctantly opened her hand to reveal a key. Light did not give it another thought. That's when Rem remembered that the only mystical objects he had come in contact with was the Death Note, and even he did not believe it's value at first.

She waited until Misa heard the entire plan. Rem wanted Misa to know why she was doing this. When Misa returned to Rem crying, saying they would have to say good-bye again, Rem told her it'll be fine.

"You see I have this key. Is your Death Note somewhere Light can't find it?" asked Rem. Misa nodded. "Good. This will send you to another Realm, where you will be safe from Light. I'll be sure I return the key to the man I got it from." They hugged one last time. Rem lifted the key and turned it. A large swirling portal appeared where Rem held the key. Misa kissed her on the cheek and ran into the portal.

Just then, Light saw this happening. Rem smiled and flew off. Light, in desperation raced to follow Misa, but Misa ran farther in, closing the portal. Light was left in their Realm, while his plan had just escaped. He watched angrily as Rem flew away into the sky.

"I will get Misa back. Even if I have to kill you to do it, Rem!" yelled Light into the sky.

The next morning in the Mortal Realm, Lisa woke up in her foster parent's house. She was hoping that the Johnsons would consider adopting her before she turned eighteen in nine months.


	4. Chapter 3: The One Who Cast The Curse

Chapter Three

The One Who Cast the Curse

"So, you said no one here remembers anything?" asked Lisa as she drove down the road.

"Yes, except for the ones I mentioned before, and you." Aster replied as he looked around.

"Why is that?" Lisa asked. Aster stopped looking.

"For the caster and the one who invented it, that's why they remember. As for us, we were banished from our realms. Therefore, entering here caused a magic paradox. We weren't affected by the curse, but we are here. Therefore, any powers and memories we had were given back to us. It's all very complicated." Aster made a motion with his hand that meant it was time Lisa shut up.

Aster commanded her to drive around as he looked for a specific location. He made a gesture for Lisa to stop, and she slammed the brakes. Aster nearly fell out. The house she stopped at was very grim and dark. Crows rested upon the top of the towers.

"Here we are. The house of the caster. She'll know where we can look first." Aster lifted his hand. Lisa found herself rising out the car. He snapped the fingers on his other hand. The car turned into a toy in his hand.

"My car!" yelled Lisa.

"Don't worry, Misa, I'll take care of it. We just need to keep it safe. I left something in it."

"What did you leave in it?! Also, call me Lisa. We're still in this realm."

"You don't need to know, and alright, Lisa."

After the squabble, the two finally decide to walk up to the door. The knocker was in the shape of a dragon, and had a discrete scent of sulfur. Aster knocked three times. The door opened to reveal a tall woman. Her skin was very pale, but she wore long black robes with purple accents.

"Aster, you fool. What are you doing here?" asked the woman. Lisa read her name: Maleficient. "And you brought some winch here? Do you know her name? I've never seen her before."

"Mallory, this is Lisa Amaura. She's here to help me find the Sorcerer." Maleficient, or Mallory, lets the two enter. Lisa introduces herself, and then tells Mallory of her powers of the Shinigami eyes.

"So, which name do you see? Mallory Fisher, or…?"

"Maleficient. You know you're alias is very similar to your real name." commented Lisa.

"Well, Mallory is what I prefer to go by in this realm. Especially since there are very few people who know my true identity." At that moment the door knocker knocked again. "Oh, who is that?" Mallory got up to see who was knocking at her door this time. A gleeful yelp could be heard from the other room. Mallory reentered the room with a young man by her side. Lisa began to gasp, but Aster shut her mouth. This young man had deathly eyes and brown messy hair.

"Lisa, Aster, I don't think you two know my umm…friend here. His name is Lyle. Isn't he a handsome prince!" Mallory left to the kitchen. Lyle stared at Lisa and vice versa. Lisa could feel her blood boil. Standing in front of her is the one who got sent to the Mortal Realm in the first place. She saw his real name and knew this not a trick of some sort. She was looking into the eyes of Light Yagami.


End file.
